The Bleeding Nights Of The Shadow Realm
by Trine and Sabbie
Summary: It has been 5millennia since evil has raided the earth. Now it is up to 12young duelists and friends to stops this evil again. Will they succeed or will they perish to their depths leaving them earth in darkness? JM YYYT OCOC AU starts in duelistkingdom
1. Chione Khala

It has been a few years since Maximillion J. Pegasus came to Egypt in search of the Shadow Games. It's been about seven to eight years since duel monsters was created in place of this great power. The millennium items after five thousand years have been awaken and a new evil has arisen. A creature of the Shadow Realm has been summoned to the world of humans. She has been sent to protect the lives of man and help defeat this new evil. This creature is the legendary Blue Eyes Red Dragon. To stop this evil she has taken the form of a human, Chione Khala.

In the vast deserts of Egypt a lone figure emerges from her slumber awaken by the sun's radiant rays. She rises and greats the morning light like every other morning. She smiles as she looks out to the desert surrounding her camp. She looks up to the sky and closes her deep blue eyes. "Looks like it's started." She turns and walks out into the burning light of the day and heads over to the mail tent. The mail carry greats her and delivers an expected package and letter. She nods her thanks and heads back to her tent. Once back inside the comfort of her tent she smiles sadly. The letter and package read:

_Maximillion J. Pegasus_

_Duelist Kingdom_

_California, USA_

She gently runs her fingers of Pegasus's name and slowly opens the letter and begins to read.

_Chione Khala,_

_I am truly sorry to say but I must regret the time has come. I didn't think it would come so soon. I fear as though a great evil has come again as it has done five millennia ago. I will be hosting a duel monster's tournament at my island. I welcome you to join. The package you got with this letter contains the items necessary to get on the island. _

_I have also invited Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba to my island. I thought that Yugi-boy would be of some interest to you, seeing that you are a keeper of the ancient tomes. Yugi-boy holds the millennium puzzle………_

Getting that fair into the letter her hands being to shake and she drops the letter to the ground. The letter slowly floats to the sand and… "Pharaoh" is the only word she utters in shock.

Chione walks out of her tent and into the burning rays of the sun. She heads over to the ancient tomes, which she helps to protect. On the way she paces many of the other tome keepers. Once at the entrance to the tome she pauses. She looks down at her necklace. The necklace holds the millennium eye surrounded by a six pointes star. She slowly closes her eyes and wraps a hand around the dragon seal.

A few minutes pass and she walks into the ancient tome of the pharaoh. She starts to walk down winding paths through the dark. It's a puzzle that she knows where she is heading. How could anyone see in such darkness? She heads to the deepest depths of the tome. A light can be seen shinning up ahead. The farther she goes the brighter it gets. At the end of the light stands a room filled with heliographic of ancient monsters. They depict an ancient battle that took place five millennia ago. She then heads over to an ancient shrine. Chione then kneels before a statue of the god Set.

The tome keeper, Chione, begins to search for something, like a hidden panel. After a few minutes of searching she finds what she is looking for. She opens a small panel just below the statue. In side this hidden spot lays two boxes. Chione Khala picks up the boxes and places them on the shrine's alter.

One box has the symbol of the legendary blues eyes carved into it. The other box has the picture of the legendary red eyes carved on it. The box with the blues eyes white dragon on it she selects first. She unfastens the box. Inside this box lays pieces of what once was a duel monsters cards. Chione smiles sadly at these pieces that once were, when whole, the blues eyes white dragon as she remember how she received them.

(Flashback)

It's a nice day out with the sun shinnying and the birds chirping and a figure dressed in a light tan Egyptian dress walks down the streets of domino city. She had just gotten off her flight from Egypt moments before. She came to domino, Japan on a business trip. She was heading to the to the domino city museum. They were planning on hosting an Egyptian display. She was selected by her fellow tome keepers to go to Japan and make arrangements.

On her way to the museum she spots a small game shop on a corner. It seems like a nice quite little place. Chione approaches the Kame Shop. If she remembers correctly a small boy lives in the shop in the above apartment. The boy, Yugi Mutou, defeated the worlds greatest duel monster's champion a while back. Poor Kaiba must be really devastated by the loss. She senses that something is a little off the closer she gets to the game shop. The feeling is so strong the she decides to take a detour and enter the petite shop.

Once she steps into the store she gets hit with a feeling of sadness and hurt. She spots behind the counter an old man. He appears the looking at something. Hurt, anguish, pain, sadness, and disbelief can be seen shinning in his eyes and in his aura. Chione slowly approaches the man with caution. She looks at the man's hands and sees that he is holding what appeared to once be a card.

The man looks up too her with sad eyes. "Welcome to the Kame Shop, I am Mr. Muto. How may I help you?" The Egyptian smiles at the man and cups his hands in hers. "I could not help but notice," Chione looks down at the man's hands in hers. The man looks down. "This use to me my most treasured card, until Seto Kaiba came along." "I may be able to help mend it if you wish," Chione says smiling. The man just shakes his head and hands her the torn pieces of the card. "You can just keep it, there is no good to it anymore."

The ancient tome keeper of the tomes in Egypt leaves the shop. She leaves with the torn pieces of the card. To the old man she left an even more treasured card. The man now has in his hand a very rare card. He holds the Blue Eyes Red Dragon card a combination of the two legendary dragons.

(Flashback End)

She then carefully picks the pieces up and places them on a tablet. Carefully rearranging the pieces so they fit together and in the correct order Chione begins to chant a spell.

With her eyes closed she clutches her dragon seal in her hands. As the chant progresses the dragon seal begins to glow a blue and red colour. The further in the chant she gets the brighter the light begins to glow.

The card on the shrine begins to glow. With the final words of the chant, "Please, oh great gods of the Nile mend this card and the dragon it once was and bring him back whole again." The blue eyes white dragon card burst into a bright white and blue light. Slowly the light fades and reveals a whole card and a shadow of a dragon. Chione smiles at the dragon and pick the card up. She nods her thanks and the dragon disappears into the card.

Now with the card repaired Chione turns her attention to the other box. Within this box are many other duel monster cards. She gently picks up the top card and turns it over. With her other hand she picks up the blue eyes card. With both of the legendary cards in her hand she smiles at them. The time has come again when the two dragons are needed. She places them on top of the other cards. Placing the lid back on the back and taking it with her she heads out of the tome.

Once back out into the warm bright rays of the sun she goes over to her tent. Back inside the shelter from the suns warmth she goes over to the momentarily forgotten package from Pegasus. She places the box with her cards off to the side and looks at the package. She walks over to it.

Once she gets to the package she opens it. Inside the package is a dueling glove, two start chips, and two weird looking duel monster cards. On one card is the words 'The honor of the king's right' and has the picture of treasure. The other card bears not picture but is blank with the words 'the honor of the king's left'. She looks at the cards puzzled. She then remembers the letter that Mr. Pegasus sent her. She decides to finish reading it. Hopefully it will give her some insight into the use of these cards and other items.

…_Chione as you might be aware of the package contains some dueling items. They are key to my tournament. The dueling glove is to hold your star chips. The start chips are needed to stay on my island. I will explain more about them when you get to my Island. _

_Now with the cards you might be puzzled. They are the prizes that the winner of my tournament will receive. The blank cards represents the honor of being the top duelist in the world and the treasure one represents the prize money the winner will receive. _

_I am sad to say that you must travel to Domino City, Japan to get on the boat that will take you to the island. I have already made arrangements for a flight for you. _

_Take Care My Friend,_

_Maxillion J. Pegasus_

Chione Khala puts the letter off to the side and gathers the star chips. She places them in the spots they belong on the dueling glove. She then puts the glove on her hand and gathers up the two cards. With the items in hand from Pegasus she then gets her deck and dueling belt. Now, with these two card and hers now securely within her belt she heads off to the airport to go to Japan... once again.

After getting of the plane from Egypt, Chione heads over to the Domino docks where the boat is waiting for the eager duelists. She looks around at all the different people. She smiles at them but stays in the shadows observing them. Some will make it and some will fail. She has decided to go not to win but to find this Yugi person. How could the pharaoh be back and so soon?

She slowly makes her way up to the boat and shows a henchman of Pegasus the items they need. Once on the boat she finds a small corner. Here she hides in the shadows watching all the duelist walking by and standing near. Some trading cards, others talking, and the rest chatting with friends that soon can be foes. Man is so greedy; he will do anything to receive the riches of the world. She watches them hoping to find this Yugi character. What she does not know is that a great adventure lies ahead of her. What path will she take…


	2. Junichi Hawkins

He slowly began to awake as the bright morning sun shown up his face. It felt warm and very relaxing. He slowly began to open his eyes and placed his hand over his eyes as to block out the bright sun that was shinning through his window. He sat up and looked out the window to see it was still wet from the rain they had received during the night. He slowly gets up from his bed and walks slowly over to his closet while he's eyes focus from the bright sun light in his room. Walking out of the room he notices his little sister Rebecca Hawkins fixing breakfast. He smells the air and sense's eggs and bacon in the air.

"The food smells really good sis." He smiles and looks out the kitchen window.

"Oh, Junichi good morning, a package arrived for you this morning from someone called Mr. Pegasus, but have some breakfast first. Grandpa is out studying the ruins already. Honestly, I wish he would take the time to at least say hi to us in the morning" Rebecca exclaimed putting a plate of food down on the table for Junichi. She never really understood why he was so fascinated with all those runes and things, she would much rather stick to technology and computers, Rebecca, already a college student at the age of only 8, practically a technological genius.

Junichi pulls out a chair from the table and takes a seat in front of the plate of food that his sister had prepared for him. He starts to eat at his eggs and bacon and wondering what his grandfather, Professor Hawkins was doing up so early for. After he had cleaned his plate and put it in the dishwasher, Junichi headed to the living room where the mysterious package from a Mr. Pegasus rested on the floor. He peered at the box curiously wondering what could possibly be in there for him. He sits down the on the couch picking up the box and cutting the tape on the top and folds the lids open. He looks in amazement as he notices a glove with star shaped indentions on it. Upon further notice 2 star shaped objects lay in the box, with 2 cards, a clear dueling card and a dueling card with treasure on it. An invitation in the box signed by a Maximillion Pegasus revealed to have directions on meeting a boat to Pegasus's private island for a duelist tournament.

"Wow, so I was actually invited to the duelist kingdom tournament I have heard so much about huh? How exciting!" he wipes a strand of purple hair from his face and re-adjusts his red head band. Junichi puts the glove on and is almost a perfect fit on his hand and he just looks at it for moment thinking.

"I guess Ill have to dust off the old dueling deck it seems, I hope I remember all of what Mr. Mutuo taught me about dueling." Junichi walks back down the hallway into his room and opens his top drawer to reveal a small card case where he kept his dueling cards. He hasn't opened these cards in awhile though he has been wanting to, but never found the time. He opened his card case and took out the deck very gently and placed the holder back in the top drawer and began to look at the cards he had collected over the years. He smiled when he came across his favorite card the "Magicians' Valkryie". At about that time his little sister Rebecca came strolling leisurely into his room holding the letter from Pegasus.

"Junichi?" she asked curiously. Looking the letter up and down as if scanning it over again thinking she made a mistake in reading it. "Are you planning on going to duelist kingdom and battling against Pegasus?" Junichi nodded and began looking through his deck once more. Rebecca walked over to him "Could you deliver a message to someone I know who will be there?" Junichi just laughed a little to him self and said out loud "If you mean your little lover boy yugi mutuo, Ill gladly deliver your message." Junichi laughed. Rebecca's face turned bright red about her brothers' words. "Y…yea, can you give him this letter I wrote for him?" her hand shaking as she handed to Junichi. He smiled and put the note in his pocket "Sure little sis Ill give him your note." Rebecca smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Junichi suddenly hears a large crashing noise and Prof. Hawkins comes running into the house holding 2 strange cards in his hand. "Junichi!" he yells as he runs up to his grandson. "Y...Yes grandfather?" Junichi asked surprised. His grandfather grabs his hand and puts 2 cards in his palm. "I heard from your sister that you're going to duelist kingdom for the tournament, and I have discovered these cards in the ruins there please use them during your duels and get good data out of them." Junichi looks down at the newly acquired cards and reads them allowed "The Creator Incarnate, and The Creator" Junichi smiles "These cards should come in handy, thanks gramps." Prof. Hawkins smiled. "Your welcome my grandson. Now you better get your belongings packed and get your way to boat docks." He smile and went to his computer room to examine the pictures of the runes he had taken earlier that morning. Junichi took his grandfather's advice and began to pack his things in suitcase. He put is dueling cards into his jacket pocket and threw his suitcase into his car. After waving good bye to everyone he took off for the boat docks to head to Pegasus's dueling Island.

He arrived at the boat docks some hours later and noticed a huge group of people everywhere. "Sheesh…didn't know so many people got invited to this thing." He smiled "I'm surrounded by the best duelist in the world…great…just great; my chances just went down the tubes." Junichi let out a sigh and walked up to a tall man with dark sunglasses and a wireless ear piece. "Show me your star chips and cards please, and then you may board the ship." The man said sternly. Junichi held out his glove with the star chips inserted in it, and showed him the two cards that came in Pegasus package. "Very good, welcome to Pegasus ship, we will be departing soon, we ask you not to disturb any of the other guests and enjoy your trip, and Good luck". Junichi nodded as we walked up the bridge to the ship.


	3. Ride To Duelist Kingdom

Many top duelists, from all over Japan, mingle together. They talk about their favorite card game, Duel Monsters. Some of them practice battling each other, while others trade cards. They are all waiting for the boat they are on to reach its destination. They are heading to the creator of Duel Monster's island. Maximillion J. Pegasus is holding a tournament to find the top duelist in the world. He has looked all over the world for the top elite duelist that are eligible to step foot on his land.

Over on the far left corner of the boat five young people can be seen talking amongst themselves. These five people are known as the Yugi-Gang. Only two of them have permission to ride on the boat. The others are stowaways. The two duelists have their own reasons for entering this competition. The duelist known by the name of Joseph "Joey" Wheeler is there to help save his sister's eyes. He wishes to do this with the aid of the prize money. Yugi Mutou, the other duelist in the group, is there to save his grandpa. If he wins and defeats Pegasus he will get back his grandfather's soul that Mr. Maxillion has taken.

Other Duelists aboard the ship are entering the tournament for different reasons. Some of them are entering just for them fun and thrill of it. While others such as Mai Valentine are in it for the riches so they can buy luxurious things.

Back with the Yugi-Tachi you could her Joey conversing with fellow duelists. He has gotten involved with trading. His friends just watch and shake their heads.

"Hey Yug', Look wha I got." Joey said holding up random cards.

"Joey? Stop trading cards," His little friend Yugi stated them mumbled, "he's going to end up with all monster cards … again."

The former street punk goes back to trading cards not hearing his friend's mumbled commit. His Friend Tristan Taylor heard it though.

"Yo Man, you're gunna lose if you keep that up." Tristan announced.

Joey turned around and faced his friends, "I'm not gunna lose." He then looks down sadly as a tear drops from his eye. "I can't lose… not for Serenity's eyes."

A few hours past, the commotion on the boat begins to dull. It is nearing dinnertime and eager and hungry duelists all run to the dinning area. Two people, Tristan and Joey, can be seen one second and not the next. They speed faster than light itself to the dinning area. Who knew two people were so thrilled to eat. As these to friends are shoving their mouths with food a mysterious figure can be seen walking the boat. This figure was dressed in a long black trench coat. He or she seemed to very well with in the shadows.

From afar on the opposite end of the boat and short duelist could bee seen over looking the water. This duelist had black, blonde, and maroon hair and the eyes of a child. He was no child though. This duelist, Yugi Mutou, was sixteen years of age. He looked out over the water with sad eyes. He was thinking about his grandfather. The grandfather he knew. The one that Maximillion Pegasus stole's soul. Poor young Yugi was tricked into playing against Mr. Pegasus. Now he sent out on a journey to get back his sole.

As Yugi looks over at the water a figure slowly approaches him. This figure watches him from the shadows. He hopes that he will not be discovered. For if he was his duty would be put into jeopardy. He has been sent to get ride of the young duelist. This mysterious person slowly continues to creep towards his prey. Unknown to him another person is out on the boat. This shadowy figure pulls back the left side of his trench coat. A shiny silver object can be seen glimmering in the light of the lovely moon. What is this man planning?

The mysterious persona stops right behind little Yugi, our young duelist.

He breaths down his neck and whisper in his ear. "Hello… Pharaoh…"

Just as this man was about to strike down his victim someone come up behind him. This new person in the picture knocks a knife out of the man's hands. A tussle begins to ensure between the mysterious murder and the new person.

The man cloaked in black turns around to see whom his new enemy is. The young man behind him just stands and glares at him. The hit man walks towards his newfound enemy. The closer he get the more he sees of this new person. The younger male looks to be about twenty years of age with purple hair.

"How dare you pick on someone smaller than you!" Junichi shouts at the mystifying man.

The man walks a little more closely and pauses about a few feet away.

"You wouldn't know anything."

"You're a coward! Pulling a knife on a kid from behind, your pathetic," Junichi counter backs.

This statement gets the man fired up. He must take out this new enemy before he can complete his mission. He will do it by any means necessary.

"You. Are. Going. Down."

With that he pulls out another knife and lunges at Junichi. Junichi easily steps to the side just barely missing the knife.

"Ha! You even fight like a girl, I could beat you with my hands in my pockets, and "the purple haired young man laughs

The other man yells, "Lets see you try."

With that being said a dangerous and potentially deadly fight endures.

Off to the side a stunned little Yugi watches as his savior fights willing to risk his life. This scene looks so familiar to him. Like it had happened once before. It then hits him. This is just like when Joey saved him from that bully. Yugi continued to stand there in shock as the fight progressed. It looked like that this puzzling man had the upper hand. It seemed as though that this Junichi was winning though. Even though he had a disadvantage he was in the lead.

As the fight endured the two fighters seemed to not grow tired. It was surprising that no one heard the fight. No one seemed to run out on the boat and see what the ruckus was about. With jab after jab Junichi dogged out of the way from the knife's glistening sharp blade. The two fighters seemed to unknowingly get closer to poor Yugi. Junichi picked this up quick. To avoid letting the little duelist get hit he jumped in the way. As a result he earned a punch to the stomach. This purpled haired man began to lead his poseur away from the other duelist. As he did he saw an opening and thought. I ca just doge one of his attacks and have him go over board. This plan seemed like it would work. It looked a little too easy though. But Junichi was going to put it into action. He had no other choice. He had to save this young teen.

With his mind set on this new formulated plan he lead the mysterious man closer and closer to the edge of the boat. Along the way he kept dogging punch after pouch and jab after jab. All the while he kept his hands in his pockets. There was no way he was going to let this man get to him. He did fight like a pathetic girl, but only had the aid of a sharp object. Seeing an opening Junichi went for his plan. Unfortunately for him as the man went over board he could not escape his last attack. The edge of the knife grazed across his upper arm cutting him.

A splash could be heard as someone went overboard. This though caught the attention of the others on the boat. What perfect timing. A bunch of people could be seen running out of the dinning area. One male in particular ran up to Yugi.

"Hey, Yug' are you alright?" a blonde duelist with honey brown eyes questioned as he knelt before his friend hands on his shoulders.

Yugi just stood there in shock. Who would want to take his life? He didn't have anything of value. Did he?

Junichi walks over to the short male. He looks over to the blonde. Yugi snaps out of it and looks to his savior. Little Yugi looks up to the taller male eyes sparkling.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

Junichi just shakes his head. He doesn't need any repayment. He was just helping someone in need that needed it. Yugi thinks for a moment then pulls out his dueling deck.

"Hey Yug' Wha you do'n?" Joey asked.

The multi pointy haired teen pulls out a card from his deck. He holds it out to the man that saved his life.

Yugi says smiling, "Here take this."

The purple haired taller male shakes his head and holds out his hand.

"I couldn't take that from you." Yugi insists though and looks up to the man with pouting eyes. "Please take it. I have no use for it. It's the lest I can do."

Junichi seems to not being able to resist Yugi's puppy eyes of doom. He accepts his offer and takes the card. With that the shorter of the two smiles and is taken away inside by his friends.

Junichi walks over to the edged of the boat. He looks at his newly acquired card closely.

"Blue Eyes Red Dragon. Huh?"

He looks at it very curiously. He has never heard of such a card before. Where could it have come form? It must be very rare. He beings to read his new card. The card states:

_Blue eyes Red Dragon _

_9Starts_

_Effect/Dragon This card can on be summoned by sacrificing 3 monsters with a total number of 9 stars. This card increases atk and def by 1000 for every bewd and redb in either duelist's graveyards. Also increases atk by 200 for every dragon in your graveyard. Cannot be special summoned from graveyard_

Atk3500/Def3000 

The purple haired man blinks. "What a very interesting card." He thinks out loud, "and powerful."

Unknown to him a young female watches him from the shadows. She had been watching him ever since he had gotten into that fight. Then with Yugi handing him a card it spiked her curiosity. What card could the pharaoh just give up? And what card could he have no use for? It didn't make any sense to her. She stood the in bewilderment as she looked at the figure over looking the ocean.

The more she watched him something seemed to spark within her. This young female walked slowly closer to him. She continued to walk until she was standing next to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asks softly smiling at him.

Junichi jumps slightly haven't noticed her sneak up on him. "No I don't mind."

She looks out at the ocean, "thanks you seemed awfully lonely just standing here."

The male shrugs and continues looking at his new card and the ocean. The young red hair teen leans forward on the railing.

"You know you should really get that check out or at least bandaged."

Junichi turns and looks at her puzzled. What could she be talking about? Bandage what?

The red head laughs lightly, "your arm. You got cut in that fight when that man went over board."

The male looks down at his arm. "It'll be fine."

She shakes her head, "here let my wrap it for you."

She gently takes his arm in her hand and rips a piece off of her buka. The purple haired young man blushes lightly from the contact. The female gently wraps the cloth around his arm.

She smiles, "there that should help."

Junichi thanks her for her help.

He turns around and leans back on the railing.

"So what brings you out here?"

The female shrugs and continues looking out at the ocean. "Oh please forgive me I haven't introduced myself," she turns around. "My name is Chione. Chione Khala."

She smiles warmly at Junichi holding out her hand. Junichi takes her hand and shakes it lightly. Both of them feel a spark from the contact. Chione tries to hide a blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss. Chione. I'm Junichi Hawkins."

Chione shakes her head. " Just Chione please no need for formalities."

She looks down. As she does she catches glimpse at the card in his hand. She freezes and stares in utter shock. _How did he get that card?_ Junichi looks at her puzzled.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Chione keeps staring at the card in his had. She doesn't understand it. She didn't give that to him. She didn't even give it to the pharaoh. How did he get it? Junichi then notices that she is staring at the card he is holding. He lifts up the card and looks at it again.

"Have you seen this card before?" He holds out the card for her.

Chione turns around and looks back at the ocean seeing the moon shining in the water. "It's a very powerful card. Take care of it."

She leans over the railing a little and thinks. _If you don't I will kill you. You have my life in your hands._

Junichi looks at the card again. "I'll take care of it. Don't see how I can use it though."

The red haired blue eyes girl smiles. "You'll find a use for it," she takes his hands in hers, "trust me. You will."

On the other side of the boat more commotion can he heard. A little guy with bug glasses can bee seen throwing cards in to the ocean.

"My Grandpa's cards!" The young duelist Yugi cries as he watches his grandpa's exodia cards fall into their oceanic grave.

"I'll get them for you Yug'" a loud mouth blonde shots.

The said blonde dives into the ocean to retrieve the cards. As he comes back up he only had two cards in his hand. 3 other cards are missing. Someone throws a life raft overboard and helps Joey up. Two figures come running over to the other side.

Chione looks over at the Pharaoh's host. "What happened here?"

A brown haired uni-spiked teen points at the buy boy. "He threw Yugi's cards overboard," He shouts.

Chione looks over to the bug boy. Just then another duelist walks into the scene. He walks over to weevil and starts laughing.

"Nice move Weevil," he says.

Weevil grins and laughs as well. "Thanks Rex. I will not let a little shrimp like him beat me with those cards."

"Yea I'd call that cheating," Rex counter backs.

Just then the two bully duelists notice the red haired teen. They both look at each other and grin.

Chione walks on by both of them over to Yugi.

"You two are pathetic. You have no idea what the value of those cards could be." She says to them giving them a dirty look.

As she continues walking away from them Weevil opens his mouth and whispers to Rex. "She's got one fine caboose."

Rex whistles and agrees with his buddy. "I agree and not to mention a nice rack too."

Chione Khala stops dead in her tracks and blushes lightly. "Oh I have a nice caboose and rack huh?"

She turns around and smirks at them. _This is going to be fun. Lets teach them a lesson._ Chione walks over to them swaying her hips. She bends down to their level. "You really think that?" she asks twirling her hair around a finger.

Both Rex and Weevil stand there in shock. They turn and looks t each other again. They both nod their head.

"Yes you do. So how about you and me" Rex points to him self. "Get to know each other a little better." Rex then winks at her.

Chione gasps and put a hand over her mouth. "You... want to get to know me." She places a hand over her heart. "How sweet."

Weevil then pushes Rex out of the way. Then takes her hand in his. "He doesn't want you. I am much better than he is." Weevil then kisses her hand gently.

Chione blushes. "I don't know who to choose... you're both so sweet."

Rex then shoves his best friend out of the way. "How and me and you babe go to my room and play a little game."

Chione mentally grins. "That sounds like it could be fun." She winks at Rex. "I have a better idea though." Chione bits her nail. "How about all three of us go back to your room." She points to Rex.

The two-duelist look at each other. This could be the night of their lives. They nod. "Sounds like plan to me," Weevil says.

Chione kisses them each on the cheek. "Oh I'm so over joyed. We can play a friendly game. If you win ill do what you wish."

_Not like I'm going to loose though_. Chione thinks.

Weevil and Rex blushes and touch their cheeks. "Please follow me." Rex says as him and Weevil takes her hands and leads her to Rex's room.

When they arrive at the room Chione pauses "oh I'm so sorry I almost forgot." Weevil looks up to her.

"My name is Chione Khala. Please, remember it," She says smiling.

Rex and Weevil both say. "Well remember."

"It's a pretty name." Weevil says.

"You're offer seemed nice and all but I have to decline."

Both Rex's and Weevil's jaws drop. "What?"

Chione grins and removes her hands from theirs. "You two need to learn some manner. Not to mention how to treat a lady."

She turns and begins to walk away. "Oh and this is for you."

She slaps them both on the cheeks and continues on her way. "Pervs. Why do I always get stuck with them?"

As the young female teen walks back to the sleeping quarters something catches her eyes. On the edge of the boat is an object. Very close to going over board is a card. She walks closer to the card. Upon inspection she notices what card it is. It is the head of Exodia. She picks the cards up.

"Hello dear friend. I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

Chione Khala places the card with her others. She then continues on her journey.

As this young female walks back to the sleeping quarters she doesn't watch were she is going. She suddenly bumps into someone. Knocking both of them on the ground. She ends up on top of her unknowing victim. Chione blushes and just stares at the young man below her. The said male has a light blush on his face.

"It's a pleasure bumping into you again."

Chione slowly gets up and holds out her hand. "I am so sorry about that, Junichi."

Junichi takes her hand as she helps him up. He stands and dust him self off still blushing.

"Its alright. No harm was done."

Chione smiles, "I'm glad you're alright. I really didn't mean to bump into you literally."

Junichi shakes his head. "It's fine. So what happened with those guys?" He asked a little curiously.

"Oh... I left them back at their room with a nice red mark." Chione laughs.

They both continue on together to the sleeping room. Junichi turns and gives her a funny looks.

"Lets just say the pervs got what the deserved. A nice slap to the face."

The young man laughs. "I thought you really meant what you said to them."

Chione shakes her head. "No way, I would never go for someone like those two."

Junichi Hawkins nods and continues on his way. They both reach the sleeping quarters and see that almost everyone is asleep.

The early morning sun begins to shine. The Boat that left from Domino City, Japan has just reached its destination. The duelists aboard begin to stretch and awaken. They are all fired up for the battles they will face. The Tournament has just begun and the fight for humanity just starting.


End file.
